Commission: Vivid Blue Passion
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Commissioned by Rashaan Butler: After saving the universe, it's time for Akane and Aoi to indulge, indulge in the love they put on hold until they won against the Alone. So, they won. Now, come the revels. Akane x Aoi, absolutely not work safe, or home safe, or anywhere safe. Read, Enjoy and Review!


**Vivid Blue Passion**

 **By Major Mike Powell III, a Commission for Rashaan Butler**

Isshiki Akane and Futaba Aoi, two interesting creatures that contrasted beautifully with one another.

One, the very embodiment of energy, relentless determination, a beacon of friendship, not once hesitating to look danger in the face with a smile. The other, a refined lady, an heiress, a sweetheart in every sense of the word, a loyal friend, a beautiful young woman.

No wonder Akane and Aoi fell in love, likely at first sight but at the time, simply unbeknownst to them. They were much younger back then, when the days were simpler, when the world knew nothing but peace until the Alone invaded.

When it was time to pick up arms, Aoi and Akane were there for each other. Trapped in that burning wreckage that was the aircraft that would bring her to Akane, Aoi had never been more scared. Not of death, but of never seeing Akane again, scared of never telling her how she truly felt.

Fortunately, defying her own fears, Akane dove off the Incarnate Engine, her hand reaching out to Aoi, their hands soon reaching each other. When they felt each other's warmth, together, they transformed and fought the invading Alone…and that was when they both realized, when they Docked to transform into the gorgeous and powerful VividBlue. They realized they were forever bound by friendship and love. They looked into the deepest depths of each other's souls and memories. There were no lies, not that either of them had anything to hide…well, except for Aoi's dislike of tomatoes, but all things considered, that was just a moot point.

Time flew by without either girl knowing it. They met their new best friends, Wakaba and Himawari, the badass up-and-coming swordswoman and the tech-savvy shut-in that stepped out into the world thanks to the kendoka greenette.

Together, they formed the VividTeam and together, they fought, united they stood to defeat the Alone and later on, together they stopped the interdimensional monstrosity that was the Crow, the being that manipulated Rei Kuroki, the beacon for the Alone, to bring it to God-like power.

That was their victory, their declaration to the powers that be that Humanity was worthy of wielding the Incarnate Energy and its world-supporting power. The Alone and the Crow defeated for good, the world knew peace once again, and the Vivid Team could go back to being what they always were: lovely, energetic and happy high school girls with uniforms of…questionable but functional…design.

And also, the girls finally had the time to dedicate their significant other; while Wakaba and Himawari were taking their sweet time hooking up, acting like blushing and awkward middle schoolers, Akane and Aoi went full-speed ahead in the two years that followed after the Alone crisis.

One night, when they first realized that they were in love after their first Docking and first victory over the Alone, Akane and Aoi stood on the viewpoint that had a stunning view of the ocean and the Incarnate Engine. The setting sun gave the two girls a beautiful, almost ethereal halo of light. Akane and Aoi stared into each other's beautiful eyes and smiled with just a touch of melancholy.

"Aoi-chan…" Akane began, gently taking her beloved bluenette's hand in hers and intertwining their fingers. "Listen…we know how we feel about each other. I love you, Aoi-chan! I love you so much…but right now…we have a battle to win. The Alone will keep coming and we will have to defeat them, together." The girl's youthful face almost glowed with determination, resolve to see this conflict through to the end. Aoi fought off the urge to swoon where she stood.

"Akane-chan…" she breathed.

"So, until this is over and until we win…let's put…this, our love, on hold. Ok? I'm sorry, but…we will need to focus. And when this is over, when we win…then…" Akane cooed and then, leaned in to give Aoi a gentle, sweet kiss that left the bluenette with puckered lips even after the redhead pulled away. Then, Akane hugged her tight and whispered in her ear…

"Then, and only then… _we can go crazy~_ Ok, Aoi-chan?" That sent heat straight through her entire body and then settled between her legs. Oh how Aoi wanted to take Akane right then and there…but alas, time and place. The bluenette gave her sweetest smile as she squeezed Akane in their embrace.

"Unh. Ok, Akane-chan. I understand. When we win."

Thus, when the afterglow of victory had settled, when the Crow was no more and Rei Kuroki had returned home to her own dimension, Akane took Aoi home on her trusty Wan-ko and the two, indeed, _went crazy_ in the bedroom. So much so that Momo and Doctor Kenjiro had to leave on an impromptu "camping trip" to let the two maidens in love have their well overdue, well-earned privacy and intimacy.

Since then, time has passed and the Vivid Team and their respective halves were closer than ever and today was just another day full of possibility, another chance for Isshiki Akane and Futaba Aoi to indulge in their love and happiness…with some kinkiness thrown in for good measure.

How did this start? Simple. A meeting with a hug and a chaste kiss on the lips at the Isshiki household. Then, a short and leisurely ride on Wan-ko, with Akane driving responsibly both for herself and the passenger that hugged her behind, Aoi pressed flush up against Akane's back, arms wrapped nice and snug around her tiny waist.

Of course, on this date, the redhead and bluenette looked as beautiful and radiant as their smiles, wearing simple but lovely outfits.

Akane's body was lovingly encased in her school uniform; her red and white tracksuit jacket over her shirt, and matching bloomers, which Aoi simply has never been able to get enough off. Those bloomers just made her beloved's butt look so sexy! Along with black socks, and white shoes.

As for Aoi, the elegant heiress was clad in a frilly blue dress over a white T-shirt and brown boots. It's a simple, elegantly casual, or casually elegant, look for the heiress of the Vivid Team.

Upon arriving into the main town and after safely parking Wan-ko, Akane and Aoi took each other by the hand and walked side-by-side around the mall, talking everything and nothing, just relishing in each other's presence and company.

"…w-whoa~ Aoi-chan, Aoi-chan! Look! Lookie here! This is sooo cool~!" With a tug on her hand, the bluenette was pulled up to a store window that had on display…

"…Oh my! That's…that's my Naked Impact!" The bluenette's beautiful eyes widened upon seeing a cellphone charm that was resembled her enormous hammer when transformed, her trusty old Naked Impact, put to charm form with painstaking detail. The charm may as well have been a miniature version of her mighty hammer.

"And look, look! There's Himawari-chan's collider, and Wakaba-chan's sword charms! Oh, oh~! And Naked Rang, too! Ohhh my God~! C'mon, c'mon, Aoi-chan! We _have_ to get all four~!" And with another pull on her hand along with a sigh of just mild dismay, along with plenty of giggles and a huge, goofy smile from Aoi and Akane respectively, the two girls walked into the store and, a short, not-too-expensive transaction later saw the girls with a paper bag with the four Vivid Team's weapons in phone charm form.

"…ne, ne, _Aoi-chan~"_ Suddenly, the Vivid Team's leader's voice was in Aoi's ear, a sweet, enticing coo. The bluenette let off a soft "e-eep~!" upon feeling Akane's breath on her earlobe along with a little pat on her behind.

"A-Akane-chan?! W-Wha?" Aoi stuttered. She turned and saw _that_ look in Akane's eyes, a look of playful, lewd mischief. The heiress gulped but gave a slight smile. "Y-Yes? What is it, Akane-chan?"

"Come with me~" Akane breathed in Aoi's ear again and then took her by the hand, leading the way to the nearest public restroom.

Once there, after stepping into the fortunately deserted ladies restroom, Akane led Aoi into one of the stalls and then…the redhead spun the bluenette around and pulled up her dress, bending Aoi over to have her ass in her face.

"A-Akane-chan! W-Wha, wai-wait, not here! This is…!" Aoi looked back over her shoulder, her face as red as Akane's best tomatoes. The redhead smiled sweetly at her and the bluenette gulped.

"Shhhh~ It's Ok. It's Ok, Aoi-chan. Hang on. I have an idea~ You can do the same to me, 'k~?" Akane cooed as she reached into the paper bag holding her and her team's phone charms and pulled out the mini-Naked Rang, which had…"Now you'll see why I asked the clerk to give us these charms with _beads_ instead of string~" Aoi's eyes widened, but then…she smiled and wiggled her behind in Akane's smiling face, sighing softly as the girl pulled down her silky cerulean panties.

"O-Ok…Akane-chan…alright. Do it~"

 _~o~_

After a nice afternoon of plenty of window shopping, a not-so-healthy meal at the food court (with no tomatoes, and it wasn't anything that neither girl couldn't burn off during P.E at school), Aoi and Akane returned home, this time, Aoi telling Akane before the redhead fired up Wan-ko, "Akane-chan…stay with me tonight~ Let's go to my mansion. You're sleeping over~" to which the genki girl gave an eager cheer and a big smile, along with a blushing face. "Yes ma'am~!" She saluted and got a lyrical giggle from her blue haired girlfriend.

Thus, Akane and Aoi rode on Wan-ko along the coastline, with both girls looking absolutely radiant as the setting sun bathed them in its light.

Eventually, the two girls in love arrived at the Futaba mansion. After parking Wan-ko safely in the special spot in the garage that Aoi had added to the driveway, the two girls giggled like the high school maidens they were as they took and held each other's hands, both leading the way to Aoi's huge bedroom of blue carpets and cerulean walls, with an immaculate queen-size bed of deep ocean-blue sheets.

"…teehee…Aoi-chan, everything about you is blue~" Akane couldn't help but giggle. The blue-themed girl pouted adorably.

"Mou, Akane-chan, don't be mean…you know…blue isn't my favorite color…it's…it's…" The bashful bluenette fiddled with the hem of her dress. She looked Akane in the eye. "Blue is your favorite color…thus, it's my favorite color too…but…I do love red…red, like you, Akane-chan. Genki, fiery~" Aoi stepped closer into Akane's personal space and the two gazed into each other's eyes while the red-themed Vivid Team leader tenderly held Aoi's hands, which had just cupped her cheeks.

"A-Aoi-chan…" The redhead breathed and then, that breath became shared when Aoi closed the distance and locked lips with Akane in a tender, sweet, loving kiss. A lip lock unhurried, gentle, leisurely. The girls had all the time in the world. Tonight was theirs.

After breaking their kiss, Aoi squeezed Akane's hands and she pulled the redhead to the bed. Along the way, clothes were shed, including the ribbons that held Akane's fiery short locks in their trademark pigtails. The short locks barely grazed her neck and an inch of her shoulders at most, but that look made Akane seem more mature. Aoi liked it. And she also urged Akane…

"The socks…keep them on~ Haaah, sometimes I wish you wore thigh-highs more often, Akane-chan…" Aoi breathed into Akane's lips after the two lay on the bed on their sides. The redhead gave a soft giggle as she kisses along Aoi's collarbone after pulling off the lovely dress and the t-shirt under it to expose her girlfriend's silky cerulean bra with frills on the top of the cups.

"Hmmm…well, I know I'll consider it now. Fall is close. It'll get a lot more chilly…so it makes sense~" Akane spoke in-between kisses and little licks to the heated skin of Aoi's chest.

"Mmm…haaah…ahh~ that'd…be nice, very nice, Akane…chaaann~ Ohhh…~!" Aoi sighed and cooed softly, giving a sweet little cry of delight when Akane uncovered one lovely, perky breast and put her lips to work on the nipple.

The girl with the "blue" namesake now lay on her back, awkwardly rubbing her thighs together, her panties quickly becoming moist in the front.

"A-Akaneee-chan…please…please…" She moaned Akane's name and pulled her up from her breast into a deep, passionate kiss that quickly had the two sharing moans and little whines of pleasure.

"Mmm…chu…Akane-chan…I love you…oh I love you~ Please, make love to me~" Aoi pleaded and she guided Akane's hand by the wrist to that sweet spot between her legs, throwing her head back with a beautiful cry of pleasure upon feeling Akane's hand confidently cup and begin to knead her womanhood through the cloth of her panties.

"Aoi-chan…mmm…chu~ I love you too…so, so much…when I'm with you…when we're like this…I feel that tingling feeling deep within me…it makes my body and my heart tingle…all thanks to you, Aoi-chan~" Akane dove back in for another kiss after that declaration, still massaging Aoi's labia through the fine silk.

"And I see you like this, Aoi-chan…that tingling feeling? It grows into, like, a wonderful explosion within my soul~!" And then, Aoi whined with need and disapproval upon feeling Akane's hand leave her womanhood, but then, the next thing she knew, was that Akane's ass was in her face, no panties obstructing her view of her glistening slit, those delicious-looking, puffy, meaty pussy lips, the clit peeking from its hood…and above her sweet hole, she could see the Naked Impact phone charm and the beads attached to it now firmly lodged inside Akane's anal passage. Aoi knew this already. She put that charm there…just like Akane did her, just like Akane had inserted into her bum the phone charm of Naked Rang.

That's right. The girls went on a date and did everything a couple does on a day out, with phone charms firmly lodged in their buttholes.

But alas, Aoi's attention was taken away from the Naked Impact dangling out of Akane's ass by the redhead's tongue brushing deliciously against her engorged clit, licking around it and kissing it while taking two fingers and moving them past Aoi's puffy, meaty labia, pussy lips that Akane too possessed, and used those fingers to stir Aoi's pussy not like she were stirring a honey pot.

Aoi shuddered with pleasure and her moans of delight were drowned out by Akane's pussy, which the bluenette eagerly, hungrily dove into, keeping the redhead's lower body steady by the ass, a cheek in each hand, as Aoi put her oral skills to work, the two girls in love enjoying a breath-taking 69 on the bed.

Soon, along with the girls' moans, cries and other such beautiful sounds of pleasure, there were lewd and loud slurping and sucking sounds as Akane lathered Aoi's engorged clit in her saliva and Aoi smothered her lower face in her fearless leader's puffy pussy lips, even tugging on that delectable labia with her lips, pulling back and looking at it pop back into place.

"Mmmm…mmmhmm…haah, Akane-chan…Akane-chan, Akane-channnn~!" Aoi cried with utter delight, her beautiful, gentle voice now loud and thick with passion as she felt herself quickly climbing up to orgasm thanks to her lover's worshipping of her clit and added to the sucking was the steady pumping of her pussy with two fingers.

"Yeah…yess…Aoi-chan…Aoi-chan…ohhhI'mcummiiiinnng~!" Akane eventually had to pull her lips away from Aoi's clit to cry out as she hit her peak first, and even as orgasm tore through her body, she pumped three fingers into Aoi's squelching, dripping pussy, fast and hard, to get the girl off too.

With a beautiful cry of her own, Aoi threw her head back onto the pillows under her, screaming Akane's name as the frantic fingering of her womanhood quickly sent her toppling over the edge and joining Akane in orgasm.

After a short, blissful little eternity of afterglow, with Akane still lying on top of Aoi, the two breathing in both air and the musky scent of their womanly essence, the redhead cooed as Aoi gently squeezed her butt cheeks to get her attention.

"Ah…hah…hah…Akane-chan…let's…let's dock~" The bluenette purred and she gently urged Akane to get off of her, which she did with a raised eyebrow and an adorably confused head tilt.

"Eh? You want us to become VividBlue?" The slightly clueless leader asked. Aoi giggled, almost seeing a question mark appear her beloved's red head of hair.

"No, silly~ Sure, that would be nice…but I have a _different~_ kind of docking in mind. C'mere, Akane-chan~" Aoi whispered in Akane's ear after wrapping her arms around her for a soft hug.

"Ohhhh Aoi-chan~"

~o~

Some girlish giggles and a few moans in the process of switching positions later saw Akane and Aoi with their pussies sharing a kiss unlike any other, one leg over the other's shoulder and the other wrapped around their hips. Akane and Aoi looked at each other with loving, half-lidded eyes and gave each other a firm nod and, with a little bump of their hard clits (which elicited a pleasurable cry from the girls), they started to move and bump and grind against each other's crotches.

Their womanly essence quickly began to drip down onto the bed sheets, the phone charms in their asses dangling and getting coated in their love juices, the fluid squirting out a bit with each kiss of their lower lips. Akane and Aoi could swear they heard their meaty, puffy labia, now absolutely slick and sticking to each other with each grind and brush of their pussies, meet with lewd noises that were just overshadowed by their own voices.

With each bump of their clits, with each kiss of their pussy lips, Akane and Aoi cried out with beautiful voices, voices thick with passion and heat. The two reached out with one hand to grasp the other's and intertwine their fingers, squeezing with each touch of their womanhoods.

"Y'see…now…Akane-chan? We're…aahhh…we're, we're docking now~! See~?!" Aoi cried with a beautiful smile. Akane was too far gone, barely giving a legible response of "YES!" after a few short seconds of getting back the ability to think coherently again.

And thus, this went on for just a few more minutes, a few, blissful, eternal minutes filled with nothing but complete and utter pleasure, the pleasure of their meaty pussy lips mashing together and pulling on each other thanks to their combined fluids as well as the never-ending bumping of their clits.

Eventually, the two girls couldn't possibly take anymore. Their united crotches just felt too good. Thus, with one last mighty thrust, Akane and Aoi finished, both girls gripping each other's hand almost for dear life as orgasm washed through and over their bodies like a beautiful wave of heat and passion. Of course, their throats almost ended up sore with their combined screams of release, and even as they fell limp on the bed, even as the wonderful, warm afterglow encompassed them…they shared a look, a look that said more than their voices ever could.

" _More! One last time!"_

~o~

It was Aoi who moved first, moving to her closet, giving Akane a perfect view of her ass and the Naked Rang dangling from its beads inside her asshole. The bluenette reached into her drawers, and pulled out a box, a simple, rectangular box that had Akane quirking a very curious eyebrow…and when Aoi took of the lid and displayed what was inside, cradling it in her hands like a treasured prize…Akane's eyes bulged comically out of her head and yet she had the biggest, goofiest, most perverted grin Aoi had ever seen on her.

It really suited her, in Aoi's opinion.

For in the bluenette's hands was a double-ended dildo. It was medium length, which would no doubt provide exquisite, deep penetration and enough room to let their pussies come together for a kiss. But that wasn't all, no. For along the dildo's length were several little bumps that would no doubt drive them crazy with pleasurable friction and additional stimulation.

Also, as if to symbolize their union, the dildo was colored a deep blue with the bumps on it being a bright, fiery red.

Akane moaned where she lay, fighting off the urge to jam a finger or two into her now throbbing womanhood. She _needed_ to have that dildo inside her, and she _needed_ Aoi to be on the opposite end.

Akane's grin widened and she beckoned Aoi back to the bed with a crooked index finger. The heiress gave a lyrical giggle and skipped back to where she belonged, into Akane's arms, as the redhead gave her deep, passionate kisses while cradling her beloved Vivid teammate and literal other half of VividBlue in her lap. She was just high on expectation. The girl needed a moment to calm down, and kissing Aoi deeply often calmed Akane down, helped bring her down from their combined high.

"C'mon…chu…Akane-chaaan~ Mmm, c'mon, move over a bit. Let's share~" Aoi cooed in-between kisses and poked Akane on a stiff nipple to get her back off so the two could properly get into position.

And the position itself, after a series of moans, giggles, sighs and a little cry of pleasure here and there, was Akane and Aoi facing opposite directions, on their hands and knees, connected at the pussy via the blue-with-red-bumps dildo, their calves parallel to each other, with Akane's toes curling against Aoi's knees while the bluenette gave her encouragement.

"C'mon…Akane-chan…go…go ahead…move against me…let our butts touch…yeeesss…mmmm~!" Aoi cooed and moaned, sighing loudly with pleasure as Akane heeded her instructions, pushing back against Aoi, their asses bumping, their Naked Rang and Naked Impact phone charms bumping against each other with little jingling sounds.

"Ahhh…haaah…ooohhh Aoi-chan…ohhhTHAT'Snice! Mmmm~! This is…a-amaaazing…Aoi-chaaan…~!" Akane cried with bliss, the dildo's length and girth and especially those bumps, _oh those bumps!_ All of it was wreaking havoc on her pussy, pulling, brushing every last inch of her vaginal passage with its plastic glory.

Of course, besides the deep penetration that elated them both, there was also the constant touching and brushing of their thick, meaty pussy lips, which kissed with each bounce against each other along with constant bumps of their hard clits, which sent electric shocks up their spines and back down to their throbbing pussies.

Occasionally, when they met in the middle of the double-ended dildo, the ladies would grind their pussies together for a good bit before returning to rocking back and forth on their shared phallic toy, their sweet asses bouncing and slapping together making for a very erotic sight that would shatter any illusions of the innocent and sweet Akane and Aoi, whose arms had given up strength. Now, Akane and Aoi lied with their asses in the air, their pussies still connected, butt cheeks slapping constantly, but their chests and faces were flush on the bed, their arms almost limp and useless.

"C'mon…c'mon…Akane-chan…Akane-chan…ohhhhhh~!"

"Aoi-chan…I…I feel…so funny…so weird…so gooood~!"

As the ladies in love and heat continued to bounce on the double dildo, their creamy liquids started to flow so much so and mixed together in such a way that their combined pussy juices coated the dildo in a nice layer of love cream.

The feeling of each other's hot liquids, their pussy lips pulling on each other, their clits mashing together, the feeling of the cellphone charms in their asses, and the deep penetration of the dildo, along with the stimulation of the bumps along its length…it was driving Akane and Aoi absolutely crazy, their eyes hazy, half-lidded, tongues almost lolling out of their mouths.

The girls kept bouncing frantically on the double-dildo for a good while before their pussies exploded in ecstasy, covering the blue pseudo-phallus in copious amounts of love cream as the two finally couldn't possibly take anymore.

Akane and Aoi came, and they came _hard._ Hoarse cries of pure and mind-blowing ecstasy left their mouths as they threw their heads back, arching their bodies, still rocking back and forth against each other's bums, trying to milk this last orgasm for all it was possibly worth.

Alas, all great, amazing things must come to an end, and so did their lovemaking session.

Akane and Aoi breathed deep, erratic breaths, licking their dry lips, still ass-to-ass with the dildo connecting them.

After recovering just a bit, the two young women in love disentangled themselves from each other, slowly pulling the bumpy dildo out of each other's creamy pussies, moaning all the while. They also almost forgot about the phone charms inside their butts, which they slowly, oh so slowly pulled out of each other, setting them on Aoi's nightstand.

Eventually, the moonlight streaming in through Aoi's window blinds shone down on the two girls, Akane resting her cheek on her bluenette beloved's chest, ear against the big, loving heart below, letting its steady, soothing beats lull her to a half-asleep state.

Aoi draped the covers over them and gently, tenderly threaded her fingers through Akane's short, fiery red locks.

"Aoi…chan…that was…in…incredible…Aoi-chan…I love you…I love you so much…" Akane breathed.

"I love you too, Akane-chan. I love you like you have no idea~" Aoi cooed back.

A short moment of silence followed, just a simple silence filled with quiet thinking for the two girls.

"Aoi-chan…I…I miss Rei-chan…"

"…I know, Akane-chan. I really miss Rei-chan, too…" Akane gave Aoi's torso a gentle squeeze with her arms and nuzzled her chest just a bit further.

"We'll see her again soon, Akane-chan. I know we will. And when we do, we'll give her a big celebration, a big welcome back. After all…~"

"…She said "see you later". Yeah…Rei-chan…we'll see…her…soon…" And thus, out like a light, Akane went, with a cute, sweet little smile on her sleeping face. Aoi smiled a gentle smile that had just the slightest touch of melancholy. She knew there were no secrets between Rei and Akane. They merged effortlessly into VividRed. They had the power of the universe at their beck and call.

Aoi knew. She knew...but that is a tale…for a different day, a day upon which Akane and Rei met again and shared a kiss that tasted of happy tears.

 **~The End~**

 **(Wipes sweat from his brow) Welp…I said I'd finish this today and it's 11:10 PM, so it's still today! 8D Rashaan Butler, thank you for your preference and thank you for your patience! This story is for Rashaan Butler-san and it is also a prequel to my first-ever "Vividred Operation" story, "Vivid Love". So, after you're finished reading this piece, please, do extend the same kindness to that other story, 'k~? ;3**

 **Please come again, Butler-san~! *O* Dayum, this was fun to write~ XD No wonder you're my best customer, Butler-san! X3**

 **Seeya next story and/or next commission~! ;3**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
